20 años después
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Que habra sido de aquellas dos personas que mas se amaban en el mundo despues de aquella despedida hace 20 años...
1. Introdución

Hola yo aqui de vuelta con nuevo fic... la historia como siempre algo viajada pero eso es lo que creo yo que hace interesante un fan fic espero que les guste y les agradeceria mucho si dejan un opinion solo para que este fic mejore

**Los personajes no me pertencen son de FOX, Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs**

* * *

**20 años después **

**Introduccion **

Hace exactamente 20 años, las dos personas que en este inmenso mundo se han amado como nadie se decían hasta luego… un año se dijeron "solo será un año"… el viajaría a Irak, su país le necesitaba entrenando soldados para la guerra; ella se trasladaría a Indonesia para estudiar uno de los mas grandes descubrimientos que daría a su carrera un gran realce mas del que ya tenia…

Pero ellos dos no solo se iban por las grandes oportunidades que de les presentaron… se iban por que unas semanas atrás el se atrevió a confesarle que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde que la conoció; pero lo rechazo por miedo… por que no tenia un corazón como el suyo, no sabía amar como el.

Pero se equivocaba, ella lo amaba tanto como el… era ese maldito miedo de perderlo

Aquella mañana los dos se miraron a los ojos deseando que el otro lo detuviera pero ninguno dio el paso… simplemente se tomaron de la mano y se dijeron **"****Dentro de un año nos encontraremos en el espejo de agua en el centro comercial… justo a lado del carrito de café"**… una promesa.

Así fue como cada uno tomo su camino… solo el tiempo era el encargado de juntarlos nuevamente después de 365 días, 8.760 horas y 525 600 minutos… en el centro comercial.

Y ese maravilloso día tan anhelado llego. El llego puntual a su cita… un ramo de narcisos llevaba en las manos "sus favoritas" pensó mientras observaba cuidadoso a su alrededor no quería que ella llegara y no lo pudiera encontrar.

Las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía… ¿le habrá pasado algo?, ya era demasiado tarde seguro algo ocurrió, tomo su teléfono y llamo a la única persona que podría saber algo de ella.

- _Ángela Montenegro_- Se escucho al otro lado de la línea- _Hola ange… te llamo por que huesos no llego a… donde habíamos quedado ¿sabes si algo le ocurrió?- _El escucho como ella suspiraba no era una buena señal- _Cariño… hola antes que nada… veo que regresaste bien- _El se desespero un poco- _Estoy bien Ángela… pero dime que pasa con huesos- _su tono ya era brusco- _Bien… esta mañana recibí una llamada de Daisy… me dijo que Brennan le pidió llamarme… para despedirse_

- _¿Despedirse?... como que DESPEDIRSE_

- _Si… por que ya no iba a regresar- _Justo en ese momento ella se soltó en llanto

- _¿Qué más te ha dicho?... _

- _Me dijo… que la perdonaras que ya no volvería… nos pido perdón a todos_- En ese momento el precioso ramo de narcisos cayó al suelo, durante unos minutos solo se escucho el sollozar de un hombre que estaba destrozado por que a la mujer que mas amaba no volvería… - _Ella te dijo donde iría huesos- _la mujer del otro lado de la línea pudo sentir la gran frustración de aquel hombre- _Daisy dijo que esa misma tarde Brennan había tomado un avión… del cual no supo su destino_

- _Me traiciono… ella prometió que volvería, la esperaba para decirle… lo mucho que la amo… - _ Aquel hombre estaba desecho ¿Por qué? Se decía constantemente ¿Por qué?... El no se resigno y la espero; todos los días rezaba para que ella regresara y nunca lo hizo… un día recordó aquello que le dijo cuando le rechazo "sabes que tendré que buscar a alguien que me ame durante los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años" … es hora de pasar de pagina, tu nunca volverás…

Desde ese día han pasado justamente 20 años


	2. Aun le amo

**Hola chicas aca el nuevo capi... espero ke les gusta comentarios y sugerencias son aceptables... besos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de hart hanson, Fox y kathy Reichs**

**Aun le amo (capitulo I) **

_Desde ese día han pasado justamente 20 años, en los cuales el hizo su vida… pero siempre con el peso de la única mujer que pudo amar en verdad en toda su vida._

En una habitación iluminada se puede ver a un hombre de edad avanzada sentado en un sillón leyendo atento el periódico. Después de unos instante un joven de aproximadamente 28 años, entra a la habitación acompañada de un chica de 17 años… los dos se notan alegres y saludan con entusiasmo al hombre que se encontraba en la habitación- _Hola papá… ya regresamos- _La chica besa su mejilla mientras el la recibe con un gran abrazo- _Que tal les fue hijo- _El joven se acerca y le muestra la gran cantidad de bolsas de compras que lleva en las manos- _Como ves esta Erin no paro de comprar- _ El joven miro a la chica con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios- _Papá… eso no es cierto, Parker no me dejo comprar ni la mitad de lo que quería- _El hombre soltó una carcajada y abrazo a sus dos hijos fuertemente- _No sabría que hacer si no los tuviera a los dos- _Los dos jóvenes lo miraron, sabían que nuevamente estaba triste- _Papa, que te parece si vamos a visitar a mamá al… cementerio; se nota que la extrañas mucho- _El hombre bostezo y se recostó nuevamente en el sillón- _No puedo negar cuanto la extraño…- _Su mirada alegre se vio empañada un poco por el recuerdo; durante los últimos meses sus dos hijos habían notado como se decaía tan fácilmente, llevaba algunos años ya jubilado y su esposa tenia tres años de muerta, desde entonces ya no era el mismo- _Oye papá que te parece si te conseguimos una cita- _El hombre se extraño mucho por el comentario de la chica, que claro llevaba meses planeando con su hermano conseguirle una novia a su padre- _Si… papá que te parece si te conseguimos una cita- _ a los dos chicos se les notaba sus intenciones en los ojos- _Si papá… a mamá no le gustaría verte tan triste, ella querría que fueras feliz- _ El negó con la cabeza – _Vamos papá… que nunca tuviste mas novias antes de mamá y de Rebeca- _La chica seguía insistiendo- _Claro que si tuvo muchas novias, recuerdo a la abogada ¿Cuál era su nombre?- _El hombre se quedo tan sorprendido que su hijo supiese eso- _¿Quién te lo ha dicho? estabas muy pequeño para recordarlo- _El chico soltó una gran sonrisa- _mamá me lo contó_

_tu madre tendrá graves problemas cuando la vea_

_Cuéntame mas de sus novias Park- _El joven se acomodo en el sillón y comenzó a enumerar cada una de las novias que a su padre le había conocido- _Papá eras un picaron- _Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa- _Ya chicos eso paso hace mucho_

_Park, papá no tuvo una novia mas formal… o todas solo fueron casuales- _el joven se quedo pensando un momento- _¡Claro como pude olvidarla!_

_¡A quien!... dilo…_

_Como ya sabes papá trabajo como agente del FBI en DC- _El hombre ya sabía a donde iba todo eso, pero se equivocaba aquella mujer nunca fue nada suyo… mas que su compañera- _El trabajo en el instituto Jeffersonian… y ahí fue novio de la tía Ángela_

_¡QUE!... nunca fui novio de Ángela_

_¿Quién es la tía Ángela?...-_ pregunto la chica curiosa- _Hija ella fue una compañera de trabajo, se encargaba de la reconstrucciones feciales de los cadáveres… y nunca fue mi novia, ella seguro se caso con Hodgins su NOVIO… ya Parker como te gusta inventar cosas- _ El joven sonrío y abrazo a su hermana- _No es verdad… papá si tuvo una novia, hasta mamá dijo que te casarías con ella_

_¿Quién era?... también trabajaba en ese instituto_

_A tu madre le encanta inventarme novias_

_Eso no es verdad… bueno talvez de Ángela pero de la Dra. Huesos no invento nada- _Si… ahí se dirigía su hijo, tenia que sacarla a ella… pensó- _¿Quien era ella? Y por que llamabas huesos… estaba muy delgada - _Pregunto su hija fascinada- _La llamaba así por que ella… era antropóloga forense… la mejor del mundo y se dedicaba a todo lo referente con huesos… por eso la llamaba así- _Como le costaba hablar de ella, aunque no lo admitiese ya, ella era la mujer que mas amaba aun en todo el mundo... nunca supo que había sido de ella pero algo era muy seguro aun la amaba como aquel primer día que la vio dando clases en la universidad hace mas o menos 26 años- _Ella era la compañera de papá, estaban tan enamorados…- _Se apresuro su hijo a decir antes que el lo desmintiera- _Y ¿Qué paso con ella?_- la chica también se apresuro a decir- _Si papá que paso a con la Dra. Huesos…- _El hombre bostezo- _Creo que es hora de mi siesta… hijos_

_¡Pero papá!… no vas a contarnos nada de la Dra. Huesos- _El hombre se levanto y comenzó a caminar a su habitación- _¡papá!..._- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo- _Esta bien solo les diré que su nombre es Temperance Brennan_- siguió caminando directo a su habitación, entro y cerro la puerta… se dirigió a su closet y saco una caja de madera que se encontraba bien oculta detrás de otras cajas, la tomo y se sentó en un costado de la cama… al abrirla saco una gran cantidad de fotografías viejas y al mirarlas sonrío y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le escaparan… en una de ellas salían ambos abrazadosy sonriendo aquella foto fue tomada unos meses antes de que ambos partieran, había sido una exposición egipcia y sonrío mas al pensar que en aquella ocasión estuvo tan cerca de besarla… ese simple recuerdo lo estremeció tanto que ya no pudo negar que a pesar de los años ella siempre había sido y será el mas grande amor de su vida - _Como te amo aun huesos… como te amo- _Tomo la fotografía y se recostó en la cama con ella y se quedo profundamente dormido.


	3. ¿Quien fue Temperance Brennan

**Hola chicas aca el nuevo capi... espero ke les gusta comentarios y sugerencias son aceptables... besos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de hart hanson, Fox y kathy Reichs**

**¿Quién fue Temperance Brennan? (capitulo II)**

_Cada noche solía revivir todos aquellos momentos que le causaron dicha, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada sensación que provocaba el probar aquellos dulces labios… solo le quedaba recordar_

Durante unos días no se hablo mas del tema, el lo dio por olvidado; pero su hija en verdad que era persistente y no se daría por vencida hasta saber absolutamente todo de la dichosa Dra. Temperance Brennan.

Una tarde se acerco a su padre que miraba distraído por la ventana – _Hola papá, ¿en que piensas?- _El hombre suspiro, pensaba en ella; desde el día que sus hijos la recordaron no podía dejar de pensar que habría pasado con ella- _En nada cariño- _le beso la frente y la abrazo- _No es cierto papá no mientas, seguro piensas en la Dra. Huesos ¿verdad?- _ el la vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que su hija era la única que lo conocía a la perfección- _Si, hija tiene 20 años que no se de ella_

_-¿La dejaste por casarte con mamá?_

_-No, a tu madre la conocí un año después de haberme separado de huesos- _La chica se intrigo mas- ¿_Me podrías contar que paso con ella?- _El lo dudo unos segundos, pero que servia ahora ocultar lo que aun sentía si Temperance ni su esposa estaban ya… y mucho menos sabia si ella aun vivía o estaba con alguien mas- _Claro hija… siéntate que esta historia es muy larga- _La chica asistió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a la sala-_ Hace 26 años trabajaba en Washington DC _ _era agente de FBI, me asignaron un caso que se complico mucho, el FBI me recomendó que pidiera colaboración al instituto Jeffersonian_

_- y ahí la conociste- _interrumpió Erin- _Si ahí la conocí, desde el primer momento que la conocí me enamore perdidamente de ella pero al finalizar el caso tuvimos una discusión y nos dejamos de ver un año_

_- Y después ¿como se reencontraron?_

_- Un año después ella regreso de un viaje que hizo a Guatemala y volvimos a trabajar juntos durante cinco años, ella se volvió para mi una parte indispensable de mi vida ya que pasábamos las 24 horas juntos e inevitablemente la ame con locura… amaba todo de ella_

_- Y seguro ella no te amaba- _ Durante años pensó que era así, que el era e único que sentía algo fuerte y por eso nunca se decidió a contarle sus sentimientos… hasta que aquella noche lo dijo todo- _Hija durante años me trague ese amor por que no sabía si ella me aceptaría hasta que una noche ya no pude mas… le dije todo lo que sentía pero me rechazo… me dijo que ella no tenia un corazón como el mío que no quería dañarme_

_- ¡QUE! Estaba loca como rechazarte papá tu eres un hombre sensacional _

_- Pero ella tenía razón… había pasado por muchas cosas que le impedían abrir su corazón y aunque aquella noche me rechazo… sentí que me amaba_

_- Y después que pasó_

_- Pasaron algunos meses y yo trate de pasar de página… pero no funciono, por que ella estaba ahí… y me necesitaba como yo a ella. Un día llego una carta en la cual el ejercito me pedía volver para entrenar soldados, lo iba a rechazar pero a ella le llego la oportunidad de irse a Indonesia a excavar unos restos de no se que época… ambos nos iríamos un año. El día de su partida, me escape del ejercito para ir a despedirla y cuando llegue ella estaba a punto de irse le dije que se cuidara y ella me dijo lo mismo… durante un instante estuve a punto de besarla y detenerla… pero no fue así… simplemente nos prometimos vernos justo después de un año en el espejo de agua del centro comercial junto al carrito de café_

_- Y nunca volvió ¿verdad?- _ A ese punto de la historia el hombre ya había derramado algunas lagrimas- _nunca regreso… cuando regrese del ejercito me dirigí a nuestra cita pero nunca llego… llame a su mejor amiga y ella me dijo que había mandado a una de sus trabajadoras para avisarle a todos en Washington que no volvería; al principio no lo creí y decidí esperarla un año y no volvió… tiempo después me case con tu madre, naciste tu y nos mudamos a California y desde entonces no he volvió a pisar Washington DC_

_- Que triste historia… y ¿No has sabido nada de ella, por que no volvió?_

_- absolutamente nada… _

_- Pero ¿ella no fue el amor mas grande de tu vida verdad?... el amor mas grande de tu vida era mamá ¿cierto?- _los ojos de la chica se empañaron un poco- _Si Erin el amor mas grande de mi vida fue tu madre- _El no podía romperle el corazón a su hija diciéndole que Temperance Brennan había sido y será el amor mas grande de su vida pero eso que importaba ya.

Veinte largos años habían pasado, sus vidas tomaron caminos distintos, todo estaba ya escrito ella solo era un recuerdo de su pasado, ella ya tenia una vida y el no era parte de ella… pero no podía evitarse preguntar por que ella decidió no volver por que no cumplió con lo que prometió

¿Por qué?


End file.
